


Balcony Night

by caffeinatedlyyours



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedlyyours/pseuds/caffeinatedlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late but he’s at the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony Night

**Author's Note:**

> There is just a little bit of angst. Nothing heart-breaking because I just couldn't do that to my cinnamon bun. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> -Rin

You rolled over, reaching out with blind searching hands, expecting your boyfriend’s warm embrace, only to find his side of the bed empty and cold. With alarm bells ringing in your head, you shook yourself free from the clutches of sleep and quickly sat up, thinking of all the places Minghao could have disappeared off to. Not even a minute later, you sighed, shaking your head a bit. You knew exactly where your boyfriend had gone. Throwing the blankets off, you quickly tiptoed over the cold floor to your shared closet and grabbed two jackets, neither of which were yours. Putting one on, you left the bedroom and made your way to the living room, pausing when you saw him through the glass sliding doors that led to the balcony. There he was, leaning against the railing...in nothing but a t-shirt and pajama pants. You shook your head, though it was technically spring, the air still held the bite of winter, and that boy was going to catch a cold. The squeak of the sliding door opening made him turn around.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be there soon.” Speaking softly, he pushed himself off the railing and with gentle hands, tried to guide you back into your shared apartment.

You giggled, taking his cold hands in your warm ones briefly before handing him the jacket. “That’s such a lie, Hao.”

He simply smiled, putting on the jacket and taking a few steps back, quietly allowing you to join him on the balcony. Taking your hand again, he gently kissed your knuckles, mumbling against your skin. “You’re warm.”

“Of course I’m warm, I haven’t been standing out here in the cold with nothing but a t-shirt on.” You sassed, poking him lightly in the chest. 

He produced a light apologetic smile before pulling you into a tight hug. A pillowed silence fell, only to be interrupted by the sounds of owls and the occasional car.

After a few more minutes, he pulled away, running a caring hand through your hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” you whispered, afraid that if you spoke too loudly, you’d break the moment. 

He shook his head. “No need, you being here has already helped. Thank you.”

Standing up on your tiptoes, you placed a light kiss on his cold nose. “My pleasure.”

He opened his mouth, but then paused before he said anything, as if to savor the moment. “I love you.” He finally whispered.

A smile instantly formed on your face. “I love you too.”


End file.
